Future Wiki Flag Bank
Any of these flags are available for you to use in your scenarios. Please note that all flags uploaded here and must be in the public domain and legal to distribute. Sovereign State Flags Asia File:Flag of Afghanistan.svg|Afghanistan (outdated) File:Flag of Armenia.svg|Armenia File:Flag of Azerbaijan.svg|Azerbaijan File:Flag of Bahrain.svg|Bahrain File:Flag of Bangladesh.svg|Bangladesh File:Flag of Bhutan.svg|Bhutan File:Flag of Brunei.svg|Brunei Darussalam File:Flag of Cambodia.svg|Cambodia File:Flag of the People's Republic of China.svg|China File:Flag of East Timor.svg|East Timor File:Flag of Georgia.svg|Georgia File:Flag of India.svg|India File:Flag of Indonesia.svg|Indonesia File:Flag of Iran.svg|Iran File:Flag of Iraq.svg|Iraq File:Flag of Israel.svg|Israel File:Flag of Japan.svg|Japan File:Flag of Jordan.svg|Jordan File:Flag of Kazakhstan.svg|Kazakhstan File:Flag of Kuwait.svg|Kuwait File:Flag of Kyrgyzstan.svg|Kyrgyzstan File:Flag of Laos.svg|Laos File:Flag of Lebanon.svg|Lebanon File:Flag of Malaysia.svg|Malaysia File:Flag of Maldives.svg|Maldives File:Flag of Mongolia.svg|Mongolia File:Flag of Myanmar.svg|Myanmar File:Flag of Nepal.svg|Nepal File:Flag of North Korea.svg|North Korea File:Flag of Oman.svg|Oman File:Flag of Pakistan.svg|Pakistan File:Flag of Palestine.svg|Palestine File:Flag of the Philippines.svg|Philippines File:Flag of Qatar.svg|Qatar File:Flag of Saudi Arabia.svg|Saudi Arabia File:Flag of Singapore.svg|Singapore File:Flag of South Korea.svg|South Korea File:Flag of Sri Lanka.svg|Sri Lanka File:Flag of Syria.svg|Syria File:Flag of the Republic of China.svg|Taiwan File:Flag of Tajikistan.svg|Tajikistan File:Flag of Thailand.svg|Thailand File:Flag of Turkey.svg|Turkey File:Flag of Turkmenistan.svg|Turkmenistan File:Flag of the United Arab Emirates.svg|United Arab Emirates File:Flag of Uzbekistan.svg|Uzbekistan File:Flag of Vietnam.svg|Vietnam File:Flag of Yemen.svg|Yemen Africa n Flag of Nigeria.svg.png|Nigeria Flag of Morocco.svg|Morocco Flag of Ghana.svg.png|Ghana Other flags Flag of Australia New.png Flag of Australia-0.png United States of Australia Flag 2.png United States of Australia Flag.png New Australia.jpg Flag of New England (Australia).png Flag of Australia (16's New Universe).png Quong Dynasty flag (The Dynasty Era).png 960px-Flag of China (1912–1928).svg.png Naval Jack of the Republic of China.svg Democratic china.png Indochina.png Flag lo.jpeg 1200px-Flag of Cascadia.svg.png Alpine Union.png 339d0378-1fec-431e-a5e3-486e72784a31.png Republic of the Plain.jpg The Democratic Turkish Republic .png Flag of Republic of Carolina.png Flag of the New Florida Republic.png Flag of the Second Spanish Republic (plain).svg Flag of Dar El Kuti Republic.svg Flag of the British Peoples Republic (Scenario-Fallout).png Flag of the Republic of Abkhazia.png Flag of the Federal Republic of Central America.svg Republic of California flag.png Flag of the Republic of Yucatan.svg.png Louisianarepublic.png Roman republic by lscatilina-d4jvi6f.png Midwestern Republic.png American Republic flag.png Baltic Union (Good or Bad Sides).jpeg African Union .jpg South american union flag by kaikethehumanhog-dc3sw2v.png Union Solidarity and Development Party flag.png Flag of the North American Union.svg Flag of the nile river union.jpg Union Nacional Sinarquista-1-.png Flag of Egypt Proposal (Grand Union).png European Union Flag.png CelticUnion.png Turkic Union.jpg Franco-German Union Flag.png East asian union.png Flag of Chukotka (New Union).svg North american union flag req by americansfr-d9lut8h.png Flag of the Neo-Union of Soviet Cybernetic Republics.png Flag of Baltic Union.png Flag of the North American Union (Scramble for Space).png Flag of Union State Space Agency (16's New Universe).png Pacific Union Flag.png Flag of Malaysian Union.jpg Flag of Maghreb Union.jpg Flag of Celtic Union.svg 800px-Flag of the British Union of Fascists (original) svg.png Flag of Shugarhai Union.png New England Nation Flag.png 2000px-Flag of the Creek Nation.svg.png Flag of the Choctaw Nation.gif Flag of the National Democratic Front of Boroland.svg Chin National Army Flag.svg International Flag of Planet Earth.svg ConfederateNationalFlag.jpg National Christian Movement Flag (Offical).png Combined flag of the Celtic nations.svg Kingdom of Florida .jpg Ice Warrior Kingdom.png Flag of the Nordic Kingdom.gif Flag of the Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen.png Kingdom.png Kingdom of Jang.jpg Kingdom of korea 2.jpg United Kingdom of England and France.png Angel kingdom.svg Kingdom of Egypt.png Flag of Mongolia (1911-1921).svg _fictional__flag_of_south_europe_mediterranean_by_vexilologia-d8xrw1z.png IdHAkUE.png tumblr_inline_p20b9dkowI1tl6bfv_1280.png Moon.png Antarcticaflag.PNG Category:Flags